


Hey, Little Songbird

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, making deals, someone save the poor anxious bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Eric is new to the house, and Dark sees the chance to gain his trust.





	Hey, Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song Hey Little Songbird from the Hadestown: The Myth musical!!

Dark cracked his neck and straightened up his suit before walking closer to Eric.

"Now, little songbird. Do you want to make a deal?"

Eric stared at Dark for a moment before looking down, clutching tight to the small, yellow security blanket in his hands. He'd only met Dark a few times since he'd turned up at the Egos house, and every time the two were in the same room Eric felt scared. "I-" He kept his gaze down, his voice shaky and quiet. "I don't know, sir."

Dark walked closer and started circling around the anxious ego. "Well, you'd better think fast. I'm a busy man, I have other people to see."

Eric got quiet and refused to look up, his eyes stinging and his body shaking. Dark stopped directly in front of him and placed a hand under Eric's chin, tilting his head up. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Eric pulled away and shook his head, trying to break eye contact with Dark. It was strange, the feeling he got when his eyes met Dark's. They were mostly grey. Although his left had splashes of blue and the right had something similar with red. Something made him want to trust Dark, listen to him. Maybe he could listen to Dark. He was powerful, right? He'd protect Eric, make sure he was fed and kept safe? He saw Dark smirk and quickly shook his head again. He couldn't let himself fall for it.

"Come on, songbird. I can see you've got potential. What do you have to lose?"

Eric looked around desperately, wanting to figure out where Host was. Dark seemed to sense this as he rolled his eyes. "The Host can't give you what you really need," Dark said. "Not like I can. Do you want to rely on someone who can only give you so little?"

Eric shook his head before he could stop himself. Dark pulled back and looked behind Eric, a grin breaking out onto his face. "Look around you, songbird."

He did. He instantly regretted it.

Surrounding him were the other Egos, although they all looked... Wrong. Bim's smile was too wide, Will's clothes too bright, Doc's eyes too dark. Eric stepped back as the Egos all stepped closer to him. They got closer and closer, and Eric stepped further and further back before he bumped into something, letting out a yelp. Dark wrapped an arm around Eric and snapped his fingers, all of the Wrong-Egos fading away into nothing.

"You wouldn't survive in here without me, songbird," Dark said, spinning Eric around so they two were looking at each other again. "They'd eat you up, completely pick you clean. Host won't be able to stop them. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Eric shook his head.

Dark held out his hand.

"So," He grinned. "Do we have a deal?"


End file.
